


Two Plus Two Equals Four

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Lucifer, But in this Lucifer's a sub, College!AU, Double the twins double the fun, Explicit Sexual Content, Lucifer's also a bit flexible, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom!Jimmy, Sass, Shy-ish!Lucifer, Sibling Incest, This ended up being longer because of the fucking sass, Top!Castiel, Twincest, Very Vocal Nick, With notes of Sub!Nick and Switch!Lucifer, You can see hints of Dom!Cas and Dom!Jimmy, bottom!jimmy, random idea, somewhat D/s, this is just porn, top!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Nick Milton are at a party. They meet a set of dark haired twins- the Novak Twins- who have the same secret. Sexy Times Ensue





	Two Plus Two Equals Four

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I have no clue where this came from but now it exists enjoy
> 
> I apologize for any spelling mistakes/grammar things, my sleep schedule has me wondering why the fuck it's shitty

“Why are we even here, Nicky?” Lucifer Milton pouted as he stared out at the college party that his twin had dragged him to.

“Networking,” Nick replied, ruffling his brother’s hair affectionately. It was one of the few affectionate things he could do to Lucifer that wouldn’t be out of place for siblings. He and Lucifer had been fucking for three years, since their eighteenth birthday. They had slept with other people, usually separately, but they were always drawn back to each other. “Besides, you’ve been holed up with your paper. It’ll do you some good to get out and be among us  _ common folk _ .” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes affectionately, picking up the red Solo cup and taking a drink. “You’re an ass, Nick,” he said. “And I don’t understand how the college party environment is good for networking.” 

Nick shrugged. “Many a man has met their match at these kinds of parties.” 

“Neither of us are doing a walk of shame,” Lucifer said sternly. 

“With that kind of attitude we’re not!” Nick said, hitting his brother. “Look, I know this assignment is dragging your head under into a pretty dark place,” he said softly. “But you need the sweet here. You need to get out and converse with people.” 

“I suppose,” Lucifer sighed, smiling. He wished he could kiss Nick. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t even claim he was drunk enough to do so. Sighing, he took another drink. “Anyone worth our time?” 

“Jimmy,” they heard a gravel laden voice say. They turned to see two dark haired men, one dressed in a trench coat; the other in jeans and a hoodie, talking to each other. “I’ve got a paper due in three days.” 

“And you haven’t seen the light of day in five, Cas,” hoodied dark hair man said. “Loosen up a little bit!” 

“I  _ need  _ to edit,” the trench coat said. “Besides, there’s no one interesting here.” 

“Angel,” the other man said. “Please? Another hour? If you’re still this agitated, then we’ll go home.” 

Trench coat sighed. “Fine, but only because you’re using baby brother wiles on me,” he said. 

“I’m only six minutes younger than you, you ass,” he snipped. 

Lucifer and Nick exchanged surprised looks. From the sounds of it, this was another set of twins who may be. . . intimate with each other. Lucifer arched a brow as Nick got up and walked over to them. 

“Gentlemen,” he said, looking at them. “I couldn’t help but overhearing, but my twin’s in the same boat as him,” he nodded at the trench coat. “Perhaps the four of us could hang out?” 

The dark haired twins looked at each other and the one in the hoodie grinned. “You’re a twin too?” 

Nick nodded. “Eight minutes younger,” he said. 

“Awesome!” the hoodie smiled. “Name’s James, but literally no one calls me that except my parents or Cas here calls me that, and that’s only when I’m in trouble. It’s Jimmy Novak. And that’s Castiel, or Cas.” He held out his hand to shake. 

Nick shook his hand. “Nicholas Milton,” he said. “But like you, no one except my parents call me that. My twin’s name is Lucifer. He’ll answer to Luce, Luc, or Luci.” 

“An interesting name choice for your twin,” Castiel murmured, shaking Nick’s hand after Jimmy. “Light bringer, right?” 

Nick nodded. “That’s right,” he said. “Come join us.” 

“I think we will,” Castiel mused. 

Nick lead them back to his and Lucifer’s table. “Luce, meet Jimmy and Castiel,” he said. 

Lucifer smiled at them. “Pleasure to meet you,” he said, shaking their hands. “What are you two studying?” 

“I’m a theology major,” Castiel said quietly.

“English literature,” Jimmy said. “What about you two?” 

“Creative writing, with a minor in psychology,” Lucifer said with a smile. 

“Criminal justice,” Nick said. “I’m going to go grab some alcohol.” 

“I’m good,” Castiel said. “I’ll take a water, though.” 

“Fasting?” Lucifer asked. 

Castiel nodded ruefully. “How’d you know?” 

“Lucky guess,” Lucifer chuckled. “I’ll take a beer, Nick. Preferably not in a plastic cup.” 

“You got it, Luce, Jimmy?” Nick asked. 

“Beer would be great, Nick,” Jimmy replied. 

Nick nodded and left. 

“So, Nick said you were in the same boat as Cas?” Jimmy asked. 

“Yeah, I’m working on a paper for psychology right now,” Lucifer said. “Dealing with grief and the five stages and how that gets fucked up with trauma. It’s a bit. . . overwhelming.” 

“Oh I can get that,” Jimmy said. “Hits a little too close to home?” 

Lucifer nodded. 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said quietly. “I’ve been working on a paper comparing and contrasting the Islamic  _ jihad _ with the Crusades.” 

“Oh, that sounds fascinating,” Lucifer said, intrigued. 

“It is, and it’s testing my faith,” Castiel admitted. 

“I thought I made you test your faith,” Jimmy teased. 

“No, you test my patience, Jimmy,” Castiel said, arching a brow at his twin. 

Jimmy just grinned innocently at his brother and Castiel rolled his eyes before smacking him upside the head. 

“What was that for?” Jimmy mewled.

“You know  _ precisely  _ what that was for, Jimmy.” 

Lucifer chuckled and drained his cup before Nick came back with three beers and water for Castiel.

The quartet fell into easy conversation, conversation born out of a shitty situation and good company, ignoring the party around them until the host announced that he was closing up shop so he could get some sleep. 

“Where do the two of you live?” Lucifer asked as he shrugged on his brown leather jacket onto his shoulders. 

“Off Gravier,” Jimmy said with a smile. “You two?” 

“Cobalt,” Nick said as he leaned in too heavily on Lucifer. He was a little tipsy and became incredibly aroused as a result. 

“That’s a bit far, did you two drive?” Castiel asked.

“Nah, we walked,” Nick hummed. 

“Come crash at our place,” Jimmy said. “We’ve got a couple couches and we’re not that far apart in height and shit, so we can lend you clothes.” 

“We don’t want to impose,” Lucifer said. 

“Nonsense! You’re not imposing,” Jimmy said brightly, linking his arms in with Lucifer’s and Nick’s. “Come along, boys, let’s go!” 

Lucifer looked at Castiel while Nick and Jimmy giggled. 

Castiel sighed. “He does have a point,” he said. “And we in good conscience won’t let you walk a mile while Nick’s a bit drunk.”

“He’s just tipsy,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Whoa, Nicky!” Jimmy laughed. “Save that for when we get there, huh?” 

“Luciiiii,” Nick drawled. 

“What is it, little brother?” Lucifer asked. 

“I want to play with Jimmy,” he pouted.    
“Not in public,” Lucifer said with a chuckle.    
“But Luci-” 

“Not. In. Public. Maybe when we get there and you ask nicely, you can play with Jimmy,” Lucifer said in a quiet tone that brokered no argument. 

Nick pouted. “Okayyyy,” he said. 

“Are you sure he’s not drunk?” Castiel asked Lucifer in a low tone. 

“He’s just tipsy, he always turns wanton when he’s had a couple drinks,” Lucifer confided as they walked. 

“Aaahhh, I see.” 

The quartet walked, with Jimmy and Nick holding hands and giggling while Lucifer and Castiel walked comfortably side by side, keeping an eye on their frisky younger twins. 

“I take it that the two of you share relations?” Castiel asked Lucifer. 

Lucifer gave a wry smile. “Is it obvious?” he asked. 

Castiel smirked. “Only to me and Jimmy.” 

“No offense, but you’re a bit obvious too,” Lucifer smirked back. 

Castiel chuckled. “Perhaps then the four of us could have some fun?” he suggested. 

“That’s a lotta limbs, Cas,” Lucifer said. 

“We can pair up for a while,” Castiel said. “We both know that Jimmy and Nick won’t make it much beyond the front door.” 

“That’s true,” Lucifer said. “I hope your neighbors are either non-existent or very understanding because Nick can be a loud little thing.” 

“Oh, Jimmy will love that,” Castiel sighed. “He loves it when people are loud.” He turned his azure gaze onto Lucifer. “And you?” 

“I’m a bit more quiet,” Lucifer confessed. “I tend to focus on the other person.” 

Castiel’s eyes glittered darkly. “Oh, I think I’m going to make you sing,” he promised. 

That sent a shiver down Lucifer’s spine. 

 

They arrived at the dark haired twins’ place and the moment the door was opened, Jimmy was tugging Nick, with the two of them giggling. They wasted no time and by the time Castiel and Lucifer had entered, Nick was standing only in his boxers and was fumbling with Jimmy’s pants, who was shirtless. 

“Wow, no time wasted, huh?” Lucifer teased as he shrugged off his jacket and stepped around Nick’s discarded clothes. “Someone’s a little hungry.” 

Nick laughed and squealed as Jimmy smacked his ass. 

“He’s an eager one, alright,” Jimmy agreed. “And I do love an eager little bottom.” 

“Do you two usually have set roles?” Castiel asked as he locked the door behind them and took Lucifer’s jacket from him. 

“Nick usually bottoms,” Lucifer confirmed. “I rarely bottom. He prefers it. I take it you two switch?” 

“Jimmy can be a bit of a power bottom,” Castiel explained. “And sometimes it’s nice to give up control. We switch regularly.” 

“I’m just a cockslut,” Nick called out, keening as Jimmy smacked his ass again. 

“He’s not wrong,” Lucifer chuckled. 

“Well, Lucifer,” Castiel tugged the elder blond to him and kissed him hungrily. “Let’s see how hungry you get.” The last sentence was spoken with a growl and Lucifer shivered from it. 

Lucifer dove back into the kiss, burying his fingers into the soft, black hair as he and Castiel dueled for dominance, giving soft growls and snarls of pleasure as they just tried to gnaw the other’s face off. 

A loud wail made the two of them give pause and look over at their younger brothers. Nick was now naked, sprawled on the couch with his hands held behind his back by Jimmy, who was currently eating Nick out. The wail had been from Nick, and he was writhing on the couch, or attempting to. 

Jimmy bit Nick’s ass cheek in reprimand, not knowing or caring that Lucifer and Castiel were watching. “Behave,” he chided. “Or you’re not going to get my cock the way you want.” 

“I hope that’s not a leather couch,” Lucifer purred in Castiel’s ear. 

“It is, that’s what leather cleaner was invented for,” Castiel chuckled, turning and sitting down in a nearby armchair. He grabbed Lucifer and pulled the other man on top of him. “I can’t wait to take you like this,” he purred, “With your legs spread over the arms of the chair and moaning for me, like I know you long to do.” 

Lucifer flushed lightly and tried to shake his head. 

“Oh don’t deny it,” Castiel murmured. “You’re a selfless lover and tonight, I want you to be selfish. Can you do that for me, little light?” 

Lucifer shuddered and nodded. No one outside of Nick had given him an affectionate nickname, and Nick’s nickname for him in the bedroom, and when they were home, was ‘little devil’, a play on Lucifer’s name. But ‘little light’- God, that had him melting. 

Castiel smirked, his eyes darting over to where Jimmy and Nick were now making out on the couch, a glass of vodka nearby. Rolling his eyes affectionately before watching his twin roll his hips as he rutted against Lucifer’s twin, Nick giving soft whimpers and cries in concert with Jimmy’s moans and pants. 

“I want you to concentrate on you tonight, Lucifer,” Castiel murmured. 

“I don’t know if I can,” Lucifer admitted.

“You can,” Castiel soothed, running his hands through the dirty blond hair. “I know you can. You just have to let go.” 

Lucifer leaned into the touch and gave a slow blink. 

“I don’t want you to hold back,” Castiel continued. “I want to hear the noises you hold back for whatever reason. I want you to tell me what  _ you  _ want.” He began undoing the buttons on Lucifer’s white button down. “I want you to  _ feel. _ ” 

“Is that what everyone else does?” Lucifer asked, watching Castiel unbutton his shirt. 

“It is,” Castiel confirmed. 

Lucifer bit his lip, still watching Castiel. 

“I know you’re nervous,” Castiel soothed. “Which is why, until you’re ready, we’re going to get naked and we’re going to watch our baby brothers, little light. Does that sound okay?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah,” he admitted. 

“Good,” Castiel smiled. “So let’s get undressed and watch the show, shall we?” 

Lucifer nodded, letting Castiel pry the white button down off of him and leaving him in his jeans and a white wife-beater. “Yes,” he said. 

The older twins undressed and Castiel turned Lucifer so he was straddling his lap with his back against Castiel’s chest. The dark haired older twin traced designs on his blond counterpart’s skin, feeling and soothing while they watched their brothers. 

Nick was now whimpering and writhing on the couch as Jimmy held himself just out of reach, two fingers firmly lodged up his ass. 

“Looks like you get to top tonight, Nicky,” Lucifer teased. “How does that feel?” 

“Good,” Nick moaned. “Jimmy, please.” 

“Please what, little sparrow?” Jimmy asked with a smirk. “You know that you need to ask for what you want.” 

Nick mewled and looked at his older brother. 

“You heard him, baby,” Lucifer said, using the nickname he only used in the bedroom with Nick. “Ask for what you want. Don’t look at me. He’s the one with you right now.”

Nick moaned and gasped as Jimmy teased his hole over the head of Nick’s cock. “Please, Jimmy, want you to ride me, please?” he begged breathlessly. 

“Oh, is that what you want?” Jimmy said, feigning surprise. “I don’t know. . . I think Castiel might be mad if he’s not the one in my hole.” 

Nick wailed and Castiel chuckled deeply, fondling Lucifer’s balls. “Go ahead and slide down, Jimmy,” he said softly. “Let us watch you fuck yourself on Nick’s very willing cock.” 

“Okay,” Jimmy sighed, as if this was an inconvenience. He slowly slipped down onto Nick’s cock, both of them gasping and moaning. None of the men present were small, but the Milton twins were a little thicker than the Novak twins. Nick stretched Jimmy beautifully, and Lucifer gave a groan at the sight. 

“Like that?” Castiel purred, rolling Lucifer’s balls in the palm of his hand gently. 

“Yeah,” Lucifer moaned, “God he looks hot like that.” 

“Yes, he does,” Castiel murmured. “And how are you feeling little light? Do you feel good?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yes, I do,” he said. 

“Hmmm, still not very vocal though,” Castiel hummed. “I’m going to have to rectify that. Nick!” he called to the currently pinned Milton twin. “How do you get your brother to be vocal?” 

Nick gave a breathless laugh, attempting to buck up into Jimmy. “Bite him. He LOVES being bitten.” 

“That’s a  _ trade  _ secret, you brat!” Lucifer hissed. 

“Oh, does he now?” Castiel hummed, tugging Lucifer back so the other man was flush against him and wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s midsection. The other man was  _ definitely  _ strong, and he melted a little bit. “Well then. Anything else?” 

“He does take a little bit before he’s vocal,” Nick admitted, “But once he is, then the trick is- oh  _ God! _ Jimmy!- getting him to be loud.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel said. He nosed along Lucifer’s shoulder and neck, his eyes intent on Jimmy riding Nick while the younger Milton tried to aid him. There was a reason Jimmy was a power bottom, and he soon had Nick’s hands pinned above his head while he rode him. 

Just as Nick gave a sharp cry, Castiel bit down on the junction of Lucifer’s neck and shoulder. 

Just as Nick said, Lucifer moaned, rather loudly, his lashes fluttering as Castiel sucked a mark into his pale skin. 

Castiel ran his fingers along the tops of Lucifer’s thighs, his eyes closing as he listened to Lucifer pant and whimper, Jimmy groaning as he rocked up and down on Nick’s cock, and Nick’s own mewls and pleas to let him participate, please, to touch Jimmy, to fuck him,  _ please Jimmy! _

“You sound so pretty,” Castiel cooed when he popped off of Lucifer’s skin, rubbing soothing circles into Lucifer’s skin. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” 

“N-no,” Lucifer stammered, tilting his head back to rest on Castiel’s shoulder as he rocked his hips. 

“Good,” Castiel purred. “I like hearing the pretty sounds you make. I want to hear more of them. So tell me, little light, what do  _ you  _ like?” 

Lucifer tried to speak, but no words came out. 

“It’s okay, take your time,” Castiel hummed. “Or do you want me to ask Nick?” 

Lucifer shook his head. 

“Okay,” Castiel said. “I can wait. I’m patient.” 

Lucifer leaned into Castiel. “Can I show instead?” he asked quietly. 

“If you feel more comfortable with that, then yes,” Castiel smiled. “What do you like, little light? How can I make you feel good?” 

Lucifer took Castiel’s arms and wrapped one around his lower abdomen, the other across his chest tightly. 

“You like feeling someone hold you? Someone stronger than you, or just as strong as you?” Castiel hummed, squeezing Lucifer tight. 

Lucifer nodded, giving a content sigh. 

“Good, that was good, little light,” Castiel praised. To his amazement, Lucifer blushed and turned to watch Jimmy and Nick. 

Nick was still pleading with Jimmy to let him touch him, but Jimmy wasn’t having it, sassing Nick every chance he could get, his expression light and mischievous while Nick looked positively wrecked and enjoying the predicament he was currently in.

“Jimmy please,” Nick begged, gasping. 

“Hang on just a little longer, little sparrow,” Jimmy purred, smirking over at his twin and Lucifer. “We want to give a good show to our big brothers, don’t we? So they can give us a good show in return?” 

Nick nodded his head rapidly.

“Alright,” Jimmy hummed, stopping his rocking along Nick’s cock. He leaned down and nuzzled at Nick. Nick nuzzled back with a content sigh, his eyes fluttering closed as he and Jimmy kissed once more.

“They’re beautiful,” Castiel murmured in Lucifer’s ear, keeping a firm hold on his shy, selfless lover. He nipped the lobe, delighting in the shiver and softest gasp he’s ever heard. It was a start. “Just like you, little light.” 

Lucifer blushed again and this time buried his face into Castiel’s neck. 

Castiel chuckled and turned his head to kiss Lucifer’s forehead. “Such a beautiful, shy little light.” He rocked his hips and felt rather than heard the soft moan. “What do you want, little light? I can tell you want something. It’s okay if you show me, but I’d really like to hear it in your voice.” 

Lucifer fidgeted and nuzzled into Castiel, blushing a little darker as he rocked on Castiel’s lap, giving a soft sigh. 

“C’mon,” Castiel coaxed playfully, smiling. Normally when he and Jimmy fucked, there wasn’t this kind of playfulness. No, their playfulness was seeing who would be in charge, with nips and bites and wrestling into the ground and possibly breaking furniture. But this kind of gentle play, of coaxing a shy lover to tell him his needs, his wants. . . Castiel loved that. It was new, it was exciting, and it was arousing in it’s own way. “What if I gave you a reward for telling me, hmm?” 

Lucifer gave a smile and Castiel chuckled, his eyes flickering to where Jimmy and Nick were, watching as Jimmy pulled Nick up to a sitting position and giving a loud moan from the changed angle of Nick’s cock. 

“Does he feel good, baby boy?” Castiel hummed, deep in his throat. 

“So good, Cas,” Jimmy groaned. “So fuckin’ thick.” 

“They are big boys, aren’t they?” Castiel smirked, reaching down and grabbing Lucifer’s cock. He began to stroke and heard Lucifer whimper and moan softly. “That’s it, little light, there we go,” he crooned. “Can we get you a little louder?” 

“Very big boys,” Jimmy panted, resting Nick’s hands on his waist. “Keep them here,” he ordered before resting his hands on Nick’s shoulders and drawing himself up before slamming down. 

Nick was an incoherent, babbling mess of a man. He just nodded in response to Jimmy’s question before giving a loud moan as Jimmy began fucking himself on his cock. 

Lucifer, in the meantime, was moaning softly, yet deeply as Castiel continued to stroke him firmly. 

“You sound so good like this,” Castiel praised softly, returning his attention back to Lucifer. He grabbed the side of Lucifer’s neck and gently squeezed, feeling the other man relax a bit more with a heavy sigh. “That’s it, Lucifer, just relax for me.” He let his middle finger rub in the middle of Lucifer’s neck and felt him continue to relax. 

“Jimmy, Jimmy, Jim,” Nick panted. “Please, please, let me cum? Please?” 

“I don’t know, Jimmy drawled playfully, “Do you think you need to cum?” 

“Jimmy, please!” Nick begged. “Yes, yes I do.” 

“Oh, well then,” Jimmy said, groaning. “I guess you better fill me up, buttercup.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes affectionately from the turn of phrase as Nick came with a shout, Jimmy still milking him from what he’s worth before cumming himself, painting Nick’s and his bodies with his salty release. “Beautiful,” he complimented them. “And incredibly hot.” 

“So are the two of you,” Jimmy grinned.

Castiel looked at Lucifer to see the older blond almost writhing on his lap, spurred on by the lazy strokes of his cock. He was giving quiet moans, so soft that they were barely heard. 

“I better stop getting distracted, huh?” Castiel teased as he sped up his strokes.

Lucifer gave a low whine, a bit more audible and Castiel heard Nick breathlessly laugh. 

“Wait until he’s riding you,” Nick said in between inhales and exhales. “That’s his favorite position.” 

“That’s need to know, Nick!” Lucifer said, blushing. 

“Oh, I think Cas needs to know,” Jimmy said. He leaned in to nuzzle Nick. “How was that?” 

Nick gave a dazzling grin up at Jimmy. It was cheeky. “Jiminy Cricket? More like Jimmy Fuckit.” 

Lucifer and Jimmy groaned in unison while Castiel worked to stifle his laughter as he reached between the armchair for the bottle of lube he kept stashed there so he could open Lucifer up. 

“Nicky, that was  _ abysmal, _ ” Lucifer said, shaking his head, squirming on Castiel’s lap. 

“It truly was,” Jimmy said, catching Nick’s cackling chin. “But you enjoyed it?” 

Nick nodded with a broad smile. “Yeah. I did.” 

“Good,” Jimmy smiled. “Let’s curl up and watch our big brothers. I can’t wait to see mine wreck yours.” 

Lucifer blushed at that, making Nick giggle. 

“Don’t let his blushin’ bride get you discouraged, he enjoys being watched,” Nick said as Jimmy laid him down on the couch before slowly slipping his cock out of Nick’s hole. 

Castiel smirked and slipped two liberally lube coated fingers into Lucifer. 

“Oh God!” Lucifer moaned, shuddering. 

“Ohh, did you like that?” Castiel purred as he leaned forward to capture Lucifer’s ear with his teeth. He began thrusting the fingers at a slow, steady pace, making sure that Lucifer wouldn’t be in pain. 

“Uh huh,” Lucifer nodded, rocking his hips back onto Castiel’s fingers eagerly. 

“Aaahh, so being vocal only happens when you bottom,” Castiel crooned. “That’s fine by me, I’m sure it’s intense getting fucked by a silent partner.” 

“It is,” Nick sighed, melting into Jimmy’s strong hold. The two were spooning on the couch, barely fitting as they were two fit men, with Nick as the little spoon. The two younger brothers watched. 

“‘M ready,” Lucifer said after a time. 

“You sure? I’m not exactly a twig,” Castiel said, concerned. 

Lucifer nodded. “Like feeling the burn,” he said. 

Castiel chuckled. “Alright, little light,” he said. He withdrew his fingers and hooked his hands under Lucifer’s thighs. “I hope you’re flexible,” he said before opening Lucifer up, the backs of the blond’s knees over the arms of the chair. 

“Oh!” Lucifer whimpered. “God, this feels good.” 

“Does it? Good,” Castiel purred, lining himself up and thrusting in smoothly. 

Lucifer groaned, shuddering as his ass came flush with Castiel’s groin, his cock fully inside. Castiel was only slightly thinner than Nick but what he lacked in thickness he made up for in length, and the burn was delicious. It had been far too long since he bottomed, especially because Nick liked to bottom. 

The two rested, breathing heavily before Castiel kissed his shoulder. “Ride me, light bringer.” 

Lucifer didn’t hesitate to follow through, gasping and moaning as he began to ride Castiel. The noises were soft, but they were there, they were confident. 

“Perfect,” Castiel whispered. “Absolutely beautiful. Can you be a little louder for me, little light?” He groaned as Lucifer clenched around his cock tightly. He ran his hands up and down Lucifer’s thighs, thumbs pressing into the taut tendons and hearing Lucifer moan. 

“You look so good, Luci,” Nick breathed. “How does he feel?” 

“Full,” Lucifer groaned. “Oh so full.” 

“Yeah?” Nick grinned. “Good. I can’t wait to ride that later.” 

Jimmy chuckled. “Insatiable, aren’t ya?” he teased. 

“It’s called having a libido,” Nick pouted, turning to face Jimmy briefly. 

Jimmy smiled and kissed the pout of Nick’s face. 

Lucifer kept riding Castiel, slowly picking up speed as he got used to his legs being splayed open like they were. It wasn’t a true split, but it felt like it and the burn in his muscles combined with Castiel’s cock sliding in and out of him made his head spin. It was a recipe for a noisy Lucifer, and even though the noises were at half volume of everyone else, they were there. 

“That’s it, God, you feel so good,” Castiel groaned. “And you sound like you’re enjoying yourself. Are you, little light?” 

Lucifer nodded, groaning in affirmation as he shifted his hips and found his special spot inside of him. The next drag of Castiel’s cock had him whining. 

“Found something, Lucifer?” Castiel groaned, the shift giving him a view of his cock sliding in and out of Lucifer’s dark hole. 

“Uh huh,” Lucifer groaned. 

“Well, I’m going to control the pace, and it’s going to be hard,” Castiel said. “So don’t you worry ‘bout a thing except for making pretty noises and cumming. Got it?” 

“Yeah,” Lucifer whined. 

“Good.” With that, Castiel’s hands relocated to Lucifer’s hips, and he began pounding up into him. 

It didn’t take long for Lucifer to cum, his back arching as his release stained his skin temporarily, milky white against near porcelain skin. A loud, low groan echoed from deep within his chest. 

“Fuck!” Castiel growled as Lucifer’s hole constricted around his cock, as if acting as a cock ring. He slammed into Lucifer two more times before stilling, a snarl issuing from dark pink lips as he pumped Lucifer full. 

Lucifer fell back into Castiel’s strong hold, whining softly. 

“It’s okay,” Castiel murmured lowly as he gently helped Lucifer remove his legs from first one arm, then the other arm. “You did so good for me, little light. I’m so proud of you.” 

Lucifer turned slightly and nuzzled into Castiel’s neck. Smiling, Castiel flickered his eyes to Nick, making sure that this was normal behavior. 

Nick nodded with a smile, snuggling back into Jimmy. “This was fun,” he said. “We should do it again.” 

“I agree,” Jimmy said. “Can I keep my new toy, big brother?” he asked playfully, laughing as Nick reached behind him to slap Jimmy’s ass. 

“Hmm, I suppose if it’s alright with Lucifer,” Castiel teased as he looked at the older Milton. “What do you say, Lucifer? Want to do this again?” 

Lucifer gave a smile and nodded. “Maybe next round, we can give each other a show?” he said. “Of what we do with our obviously spoiled baby brothers?” 

“I like that idea,” Nick said. 

Castiel chuckled and nodded. “Sounds good to me.” 

“And I’m only  _ eight  _ minutes younger, dick.” 

“Oh wow, that changes nothing,” Lucifer yawned. 

Jimmy smiled. “How about we all get into bed?” he suggested. 

“Will we all fit?” Nick asked as he stretched before sitting up. 

“Yup,” Jimmy said, sitting up and kissing Nick’s cheek before getting up and stretching. “I’ll throw our clothes in the hamper, especially because we won’t be needing clothes anytime soon.” He began picking up the clothes while Nick got up off the couch and went over to his twin brother and Castiel, tilting Lucifer’s face up and kissing him sweetly and chastely. “I love you, little devil.” 

“And I love you, little saint,” Lucifer smiled, kissing Nick again just as sweetly. “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

Nick nodded and smiled. “You?” 

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah. I did.” 

Castiel hummed as he watched, blinking in mild surprise when Nick leaned in and gave him the same warm, chaste kiss he had given his twin. He smiled into it, noting the differences and memorizing them. 

Nick helped his twin off of Castiel’s cock, whistling at the mess Castiel had made of his brother’s ass and grinned. “I gotta try that,” he said. 

“Tomorrow,” Lucifer said, kissing his brother’s temple. “Sounds good, Cas?” 

“Sounds good,” Castiel agreed. “I’m interested to see you top for Jimmy. It sounds like you might be frustrated for a while.” 

Nick’s eyes lit up at this and he snuggled into his twin. 

Jimmy came in and smiled at the trio. “Let’s go to bed,” he said, offering his hand to Castiel. Castiel took it and Lucifer’s hand, and Lucifer wrapped his fingers between his and Nick’s. 

The quartet headed off to bed, and both Castiel and Lucifer were thinking of ways to thank their respective twins for persuading them to go out that night. They fell asleep on top of the covers, curled up like kittens with the Milton twins sandwiched between the Novak twins, Nick curled up into a small ball between Lucifer and Jimmy while Castiel spooned Lucifer. Over top of the blonds, the dark haired twins held hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [授权翻译PWP【2加2等于4】【Lucifer，Castiel，Nick，Jimmy-4P】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950109) by [galaxy0Delta0angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy0Delta0angel/pseuds/galaxy0Delta0angel)




End file.
